georges_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
George's Gang LIVE!
George's Gang Live! was a musical with episodes coming to North Carolina Zoo. Cast *Korrina *Valerie (Kalos) *George Boggs *Fawkes (phoenix) *Percy (male peacock) *Umby (long-wattled umbrellabird) *Scarletto (scarlet macaw) *Ellen (golden eagle) *Raja (red-crowned crane) *Secra (secretary bird) *Skyla (The Uprising) *Elesa (The Uprising) *Andy (Andean condor) *Kali (California condor) *Buckbeak (hippogriff) *Baldy (bald eagle) *Laura (common loon) *Wilma (whooping crane) *Whalley (white-naped crane) *Gerry (gerenuk) *Gordon (western lowland gorilla) *Iris (Unova) *Allie (American alligator) *Benny (grizzly bear) *Carly (Bactrian camel) *Dolly (bottlenose dolphin) *Eli (African elephant) *Fannie (greater flamingo) *Georgia (giraffe Tinga Tinga form) *Henry (hippopotamus) *Iggy (green iguana) *Janny (jaguar) *Kelly (red kangaroo) *Larry (lion Tinga Tinga form) *Michael (Boots from Dora the Explorer form) *Nora (lowland nyala) *Olivia (tick bird Tinga Tinga forme) *Olive (ostrich) *Penny (java green peacock) *Queenie (Victoria crowned pigeon) *Ronald (Indian rhinoceros) *Sophia (mute swan) *Tommy (Bengal tiger) *Ulysses (urial) *Victor (lappet-faced vulture) *Cassie (southern cassowary) *Walter (walrus) *Xmerellda (x-ray tetra) *Yolanda (yellow-billed hornbill) *Yonny (yak) *Zelda (zebra finch) *Zigzag (Grevy zebra) *Roady (greater roadrunner) *Leslie (lesser roadrunner) *Bella (bare-necked umbrellabird) *Annie (Amazonian umbrellabird) *Annie 2 (Sven the puffin forme) *Horny (Horned guan) *Argie (Great argus) *Meowth (Kalos form) *Lord Shen (from Kung Fu Panda) *Jessie and James (Pokemon Live form) *Ollie (southern ostrich ) *Sandy (sandhill crane) *Ruppellie (Ruppell's griffon vulture) *Tiny *Shiny *Don *Buddy *Connie Pteranodon *Author Pteranodon *Nigel Marven *Ellison (emu) *Shellington (Octonaut form) *Scar (Lion King forme) *Narrator *Pythonie (Burmese python) *King Cobra (100) *Penguino *Olivia 2 *Serena *Ash (Kalos) *Clemont *Bonnie *Toco (Toco Toucan) *Kenny (Keel-billed toucan) *Robert (red-crowned crane) *Struthiomimus (multiple) *Ronolla (southern red-billed hornbill) Little Bear Characters * Little Bear * Mother Bear * Father Bear * Owl * Hen * Duck * Cat * Emily * Tutu * Mitzi * Trouble (mountain lion) * Granny * Cub * Poppy * Pete Instruments Woodwinds *Piccolo, 2 flutes, 2 oboes, saxophone, harmonica, pipe, 2 clarinets in B flat and A and 2 bassoons Brass *4 horns in F, 2 trumpets in C, 3 trombones (2 tenors and 1 bass) and bass tuba Strings *harp, first and second violins, violas, cellos, mandolins, guitars, and double basses Percussion with Piano *timpani, bass drum, African drums, cymbals, tambourine, triangle, snare drum, temple blocks, xylophone, castanets, gong, maracas, piano, and whip (instrument) Plot Introduction As the sun rises, Serena, calls the animals to the Tree of life. She greets George's birds, Ash, Clemont, George, Fawkes, and Bonnie, before presenting their grown-up Indian blue peacock to the gathered animals ("Circle of Life"). In the outlands, Scar, Jessie, James, and Lord Shen, lament their lost chance at becoming intellIgent. Back at her tree, Serena in shock sings an aria: ("Der Vogelfänger bin ich ja"). Foxes dance around Serena until George transforms into to a Microraptor and scares the foxes away. Meanwhile, the great blue herons fish for sockeye salmon and Atlantic salmon on the river ("The Fishing Chant"). George arrives and asks his best friend, a girlfriend named Iris, to come with him to the river. He lies to the egrets, cranes, black-necked storks, more stork species, and herons, about where they are going, and Blacky (the black-necked stork) and Helen (the great blue heron) allow the friends to go, escorted by Ronolla. George and Iris formulate a plan and manage to join Ronolla, while George brags about his future position (Schnelle Füße, rascher Mut). The friends go to the river and begin to explore. Ronolla catches up, but they are confronted by 15 yellow-headed vultures. The yellow-headed turkey vultures intend to eat the trespassers and they gloat about their find ("Chow Down"). George exits the stage and summons the gang to scare the vultures. Quickly, George came back with his animal friends and Serena and they rescued Iris and frighten off the vultures to the Outlands. George and his animal and character gang are disappointed and angry at Iris's reckless disobedience and explains the difference between bravery and bravado (Brother Bear, I'm a Big Creature Now). Back at the elephant graveyard, Lord Shen tells the animals of his plan to catch George and his gang so that he can become king. He raises an army of vultures and villains, promising that they will never go hungry again if they support him ("Be Prepared"). Back at the Alphabet Zoo, George plays his magic flute. Animals appear and dance, enraptured, to his music. Tamino hears Umby's horn sounding offstage and hurries off to find him (aria: "Wie stark ist nicht dein Zauberton"). On Lord Shen's signal, the villains start a wildebeest and zebra stampede into the gorge ("The Stampede"). Lord Shen tells Raja that George is trapped in the gorge. Suddenly a squawk could be heard. It was Secra the secretary bird and her legendary birds, They leaped after the stampede and manages to save his son, but as they try to escape, a battle begins between Raja and Secra. When the battle was not over Secra stomped Raja's wing and begin to yell as a horse whinny and Raja flew to George. ("Secretary Bird and Red-Crowned Crane Dance"). When George went to the Flower Garden (a garden that houses flowers), The cobras begin to slither him and bit George's arms, and legs, (NOT to mention his toes, head, and brain.) George is playing dead, and the animals, characters Serena, Korrina, Valerie, mourn and wail for George bitten by cobras in the garden (Serena and his gang mourn for George). When George woke up, he was not bitten by the cobra, instead, George threw the cobras into the Outlands and George is victorious. The rhino hornbills land on the tree after Just Keep Flying, the birds sing for Olive's knowledge (Go with the Sky). In the next scene with vultures, helmeted guineafowl, vulturine guineafowl, and dinosaur skeletons, Lord Shen sings his song (aria: "King of the Night"). Serena fiercely rebukes him and resolves to leave the outlands to find help. Her friends Iris, Korrina, Valerie, Secra, Robert, Raja, helmeted guineafowl, dinosaurs, pterosaurs, birds, animals, vulturine guineafowl, and the vultures, bless her for her journey (aria: "Shadowland"). When George finds Serena, He begins to sing his aria (aria: "Endless Night"). When George whistles his tune to the Tree of Life Fawkes and Percy have summoned Chloe, tricksters (from The Lion King) toucans, blue and yellow macaws, owls, meerkats, and other hornbills, scarlet macaws danced around him (duet: "Papageno Duet"). When George returns to the outlands, Lord Shen and his villains all saw George and begin to attack him when his gang fights to the villains (George's Gang Confort Lord Shen). With the battle won, George's gang come forward and acknowledge George as the rightful hero. George ascends the Tree of Life and crows out like a rooster across the zoo. The Alphabet Zoo and the animals gather in celebration as Serena and her gang begins singing when continuing the Circle of Life ("King of Pride Rock" and "Circle of Life (Reprise)").Category:Shows